Inscribed Nephrite
The Inscribed Nephrite is a salvage item located in ''Endless Ocean's'' Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll. It has four pieces, scattered all around the map, both inside and outside of the ruins. In-Game Description "A tablet inscribed in old, arcane writing. Closer inspection reveals two different languages on it." Locations The locations of the four Nephrite pieces are as follows: * E-4, 21 meters/68 feet * G-6, 27 meters/88 feet (On the floor of Central Hall) * H-7, 22 meters/72 feet (Two pieces inside the Prince's Room) In-Game Dialogue After the player has found all of the pieces of Nephrite, Katherine will say: "Look at that. You found all the pieces of inscribed nephrite. Give me a hammer and I'll take a whack! ...Just kidding. This is sooooo pretty! They have a lot of nephrite in New Zealand. It's a highly prized and sought-after stone. '' ''Did you see this writing on the back? I can't read it, but...yeah. It makes me a little bit uneasy. '' ''I think we should get an academic opinion on this. I know an archaeologist I can get in touch with." Subsequently, the player will get an email from said archaeologist: "Subject: Inscriptions From: Pelago University Dept. of Archaeology Gregor Mueller I wanted to let you know that the nephrite inscription that you found is a very significant relic. This piece might very well provide a boost for archaeology in the whole of the South Pacific! Please give us some time to fully decipher the language. Without more information, it could be a bit of a slow process. However, we'll provide you with updates shortly." After the player has inspected all six of the Stone Monuments found in Mo'ia Atoll, as well as having found all of the pieces of the Nephrite, The player will get another email: "Subject: Manoa Lai Script Decoding Complete! From: Pelago University Dept. of Archaeology Gregor Mueller Good news! We finished work on the nephrite inscriptions and have decoded the script from the Mo'ia Atoll Ruins. The piece contains two identical sentences written in a different language. The first is an ancient and unfamiliar Manoa Lai tongue, but the second is an older Pelago language that we recognized. We used this information to translate the older script. We've ordered a full report on characters, grammar, and vocabulary of the older Manoa Lai language. Though limited, it should allow for basic translations. Happy reading!" After the player receives this email and then emerges from the cabin, Kat will approach the player and have a short discussion about it: "Dr. Mueller managed to decode the ancient writing! You know what that means? That means it's time to bone up on your ancient languages. So start studying!" After a short pause in the day, during which the player supposedly does their best to do some rigorous studying, the cutscene will resume with the player diver holding a hand to their face as if nursing a headache. Kat will say: "Nice going, bookworm. Now you should be able to read the ancient writing." From that point forward, the player now has the ability to partially decipher the text on the Monuments, and perhaps piece together an ancient legend. Notes * Nephrite also makes an appearance as a salvage item in Endless Ocean: Blue World, though it does not have as much significance in that game as the Inscribed Nephrite does in Endless Ocean. * Nephrite is one of the two kinds of stone that is also called "jade". The other mineral with the common name "jade" is jadeite. Gallery Inscribed Nephrite Bit (Salvage, Central Hall).png|The piece of the inscription found in Central Hall. Inscribed Nephrite Bit (Salvage, Inside the Ruins).png|The piece of the inscription found inside of the ruins. Inscribed Nephrite Bit (Salvage, Prince's Room, Left).png|The piece of the inscription found to the left of the Prince's Room. Inscribed Nephrite Bit (Salvage, Prince's Room, Right).png|The piece of the inscription found to the right of the Prince's Room. Category:Salvaged ItemsCategory:First game Salvage Items Category:Fragmentary Salvages Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Mo'ia Atoll